


I own you

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, force, joker is abusive, sensative content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: After another failed attempt, joker gets fed up with your attitude.





	I own you

**Author's Note:**

> PURE SIN GUYS i need to bleech my mind from these thoughts...enjoy

"Shit. Hahahaa" joker laughed a insane laugh at his failure. 

"He was right there. Right there. Shit  
Hahah" he banged his hand against the steering wheel hardly. 

"Maybe if we did what I said and brought the far sight gun, it might have worked" you sass him, sighing at yet another failed attempt to kill batman. 

"Shut up bïtch" he slams his foot down on the break and parks in front of the alleyway. 

"I'm just sayin, maybe you should listen to me more" you push. He gives you a daunting look that just said 'you shouldn't have said that'.  
Next thing you knew you were being ripped out of the car by your hair and pinned up against it. 

"Listen you little slüt" he leans in close to you, his lips grazing the skin on your neck. 

"I own you, not the other way around" he sucks and bites your neck tenderly. Your hands wrap around his neck attempting to pull him closer but he yanks the always 

"You don't get to touch me unless I say" his long fingers push your shoulders down until you sink to your knees. 

You slowly undo his pants with your nimble fingers and take him in hands. He fully hardens as you begin to pump around him. 

"Enough" he growls and shoves his cöck in your mouth roughly. his head goes back and a deep moan releases from his throat as he fücks your mouth. His thrusts were hard and deep, making you gag around him. Tears were running down your face and he laughs at the sight. 

"Choke whore" he grunts, slamming into you.  
You could tell he was close because he was twitching. His groans got louder and more often until he thrusted one last time, spelling down your throat.  
He pulled you up to him and whipped the come dripping from your lips as you tried to catch your breath.

"Swallow it" he pushed you head against the car and kisses your cheek.  
You swallow it all and stick your tongue to show him proudly. 

"Good girl" he slaps your face lightly and smiles that sickly beautiful smile you love, making your heart swell. 

"Now, since you were such a good doll, sucking daddies cöck like that, I'll let you tell me what you want next" his fingers dance across the hem of you dress. 

"Hm?" He follows your eyes and starts to lift your dress. 

"W-what if someone sees?" You stop him. You knew you shouldn't have done that, you flinch as he stands up and pins your wrist down. 

"Let em watch" he rips your dress off roughly. You had no bra on so it left you almost bare. You felt very self conscious so you cover your breast with your arms. 

"Aw baby girl, are you embarrassed?" He taunts you. His hands yank yours away and replace them, Squeezing and rubbing them. He works your nipples, twisting and sucking on them but stops as soon as you moan. 

"Now, as you were saying....Tell me what you want" 

You take his hand and move it down to your damp panties. 

"Oh baby, you're so dirty" he laughs loudly. He sinks to his knees and brings one of your legs over his shoulder, leaving his face centimetres from your dripping core. You could feel his breath on you as he leans in closer. 

"Is this what you want?" He kisses you inner thigh. You nod and run your fingers through his green hair. 

"Use your words baby" he kisses again, each time getting closer. 

"Yes" you groan and push his head all the way, his lips finally connecting with your clit. You were surprised he let you get away with pushing him but he didn't say anything.  
He sucks on your clit then takes it between his teeth, making you yell out and Buck your hips into his face.  
He finally dips two fingers in you and pumps them slowly, but deeply. His eyes find yours as he does this and they don't look away. He keeps his stare on you as he finger fücks you and eats you out. 

"Baby, you taste so good" he smiles.  
Your groans are getting louder and his fingers are moving fast, you can barely control your body. Your hips would be Moving all over the place if he weren't holding them down. His faced was buried in your heat, devouring every part of you.  
Suddenly he pulls out leaving you gasping and disappointed. 

"What the fu-" you are cut off by his fingers getting shoved in your mouth. You suck them slowly as he pulls them out, tasting yourself.  
He turns you around so that your face is pressed into the car with his hand on the back of your neck. 

"You only come once tonight pet" his whole body was pressed up against yours and you could feel his hard on poking your backside. You stick your but out and grind against it. 

"Stop that you whore" his hand comes down on your ass and you cry out. He does it again, and again. Finally, tears streaming down your face for the second time tonight, he stops. 

"Do you want me to fück you?" He flips you back around, keeping his hand on your throat. 

"Y-ye-s" you barley get out from under his tight grip. 

"Beg" he says simply. 

"P-please, Mr.j-j, I need you to fück m-me, please" you cry, more tears falling due to your frustrated state.  
He pushes your legs at part with his hand, probably leaving a bruise but you didn't care. His hands guides yours to him as a hint for you to do it. So you pump him a couple times and put his tip at you entrance. 

"Ready princess?" He sucks on your neck, leaving a dark purple mark were his lips were. 

"Mhm" you nod. He slams his hips forward into you, setting a high pace of thrusts. 

"OH GOD" you moan. Your hands are on his chest to stabilise yourself. 

"God, you feel so...good" his hand is clenched around one of your Brest causing pain and pleasure to pulse through you. You teeth are biting into his shoulder, nails scratching down his back.  
He suddenly pulls out and slams your head down on he hood of the car, bending you over it and pushing back into you roughly. 

"Ah, Mr. J" you yell. He takes your hands behind your back and holds them together with one hand, the other holding your head down. 

"J, i - I can't take it farther" you yell, you felt like you were going to rip if he went any deeper. 

"Fücking. Take. Me." He pounds into you deeper causing you to scream. His balls now hitting you each thrust because he was so deep. 

"Fück" he groans, bringing your head up by your hair, your backs pressed together. His hand holds a tight grip on your neck now. The other hand slaps your ass over and over.  
This moment was nothing but hard and rough but you couldn't feel more peaceful. Causing so much pleasure to your man, giving him what nobody else could. 

"Joker I- ...oh god " a voice interrupts you. 

"Chuckles" the joker laughs, referring to his henchman, but he doesn't stop fucking You. Instantly you felt so mad that his attention was being taken from you. This was your time, and nobody was gonna take that away.  
You break out of jokers grasp and pull your gun from your thigh strap and shoot the guy straight in the head.  
The joker starts laughing histericly, throwing his head back but suddenly stops. 

"That was one of my men" he pounds into you relentlessly holding you head down so hard you thought it would break your neck. 

"Look what you did" he turns your head to face the body and laughs.  
Your orgasm hitting you like a ton of bricks. Your entire body tenses and you release all over him, clenching around him. This sets off his own and he is soon pulling out, come dripping down your thighs. 

"Fûck baby, daddy has taught you so well" he pulls up up to his chest and kisses you deeply. You felt so good to make him proud. All you ever wanted was for him to be happy. 

"But next time you kill one of my men without asking, I'm gonna beat your ass bare, understand me" he pulls your head back by your hair and whispers to you. His pocket knife sliding gently across the skin of you neck.  
You gulp and nod as best you could. 

"Use your words!" He makes a small cut in your neck causing you to whimper. 

"Yes" you obey. 

 

"Good girl, now let's go inside so you can get your punishment" you squeeze your thighs together feeling wet again. he smiles and pushes you in front of him, smacking your but. 

"And Someone take care of that body!"


End file.
